List Of Villains
The Riddler The Riddler, AKA Edward Nashton is a villain obsessed with jokes and riddles. He usually leaves riddles at the scene of the crime. On the Nintendo DS, the Riddler can double jump, do a Double Jump Attack, use grappling hooks, and shoot gun targets. The Riddler carries a pistol and a cane. In The Bullion Dollar Riddle, the Riddler teams up with Two-Face, Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy, and Clayface, to rob the Bullion Dollar Fortress. He is the final boss of Bullion Dollar Fortress. Mr. Freeze Mr. Freeze, AKA Dr. Victor Fries was a scientist until he tried saving his frozen wife Nora. To survive he has to wear an ice suit to survive. On the Nintendo DS, Mr. Freeze can destroy Super Strength Objects, shoot gun targets, and is immune to toxic gas, toxic goo, and severe cold. Mr. Freeze fights with his freeze gun and fists. He is the boss of Ice Cream Factory. Two-Face Two-Face, AKA Harvey Dent was a lawyer until his face got burnt. Now Harvey has a split personality. He decides if he'll act for good or for bad, by flipping a double headed coin. On The Nintendo DS, Two-Face can plant bombs and use bombs as weapons, plus he can shoot gun targets too. He fights with two pistols and his fists. He is the boss of Bullion Dollar Fortress and Batmobile Chase, which he is in his truck. Clayface Clayface, AKA Matt Hagen, became Clayface when he fell in a pool of radioactive protoplasm. On the Nintendo DS, Clayface can destroy Super Strength Objects. He fights with only his Super Powered Fists! He is the boss on Gotham Streets. Poison Ivy Poison Ivy, AKA Pamela Lillian Isley adores plants. She used to be a normal botanist. On the Nintendo DS, Poison Ivy can shoot gunb targets, and can use acrobat points, she also can walk on tightropes, and is immune to toxic gas and toxic goo. She attacks with leaf grenades and her fists. She is the boss of Botanical Gardens. The Penguin The Penguin, AKA Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot is a villain who adores penguins. On The Nintendo DS, Penguin can glide with his umbrella, he can also walk on tightropes, shoot gun targets, and is immune to severe cold. He attacks with anb umbrella gun. He can shoot you or club you with it. He teams up with Bane, Catwoman, and Killer Croc in The Power Crazed Penguin. He is the boss in Batboat Chase, where he drives his submarine and shoots harpoons at you. Bane Bane is a buff villain that got his powers from the toxin venom. On The Nintendo DS, Bane can destroy Super Strength Objects and shoot gun targets. He fights with his machine gun and fists. He is the boss of Gotham Docks. Catwoman Catwoman, AKA Selina Kyle, is a villain who uses cat burglary to steal mainly rare gems. On The Nintendo DS, she can use grappling hooks, she can also use acrobat points and walk on tightropes. She can also double jump and do a double jump attack. She fights with a whip and her fists. She is the boss of Rooftops and Arctic World. Killer Croc Killer Croc, AKA Waylon Jones, has a medical condition that makes him have a crocodile like appearance. On The Nintendo DS, he can destroy Super Strength Objects and is immune to toxins and severe cold. He fights with his fists. He is the boss of Sewers. The Joker The Joker is a clown-like villain. Before he was the Joker, he was Red Hood. The Joker fell into a chemical vat that changed his skin white, lips bright red , and his hair green. On the Nintendo DS, he can throw razor cards at batarang targets, double jump, do a double jump attack, use grappling hooks, and is immune to toxins. He fights with razor cards and his fists. He teams up with Mad Hatter, Scarecrow, and Harley Quinn in The Joker's Last Laugh. He is the boss of Fairgrounds and Gotham Cathedral. Mad Hatter Mad Hatter, AKA Jervis Tetch, is a villain who uses mind control technology. He was inspired to be a villain from Alice in Wonderland. On the Nintendo DS, Mad Hatter can shoot gun targets and bomb people. He fights with a pistol, bombs, and his fists. He is the boss of Chemical Factory. The Scarecrow The Scarecrow, AKA Jonathan Crane, is a villain that resembles a scarecrow. On The Nintendo DS, he can shoot gun targets and is immune to toxins. He fights with a Pumpkin Grenade and his fists. He is the boss of Art Gallery and Batwing Chase, where he operates his Bi-Plane. Harley Quinn Harley Quinn, AKA Harleen Quinzel was Joker's psychiatrist until she fell in love with him. She then let him free and helped with his criminal activities. On The Nintendo DS, she can shoot gun targets. She also can use acrobat points and walk on tightropes. She fights with a hammer and a peanut launcher. She is the boss of Fairgrounds and Gotham Cathedral. Firefly Firefly, AKA Garfield Lynns is a Villain that resembles a firefly.On the DS, he carries a pistol and a Machine Gun that blasts fireballs. He can float over ditches and is immune to toxins and chill. Black Mask Black Mask AKA Roman Sionis is a villain who wears a black mask.He resembles his animated versions.He carries two pistols just like Hush and Two-Face and can plant bomb canisters on the ground. Hush Hush, AKA Thomas Elliot was a childhood friend of Bruce Wayne.He carries two Pistols. He looks like a mummified weirdo, but is pretty cool! Plus he can plant Bomb canisters. Joe Chill Joe Chill killed Thomas and Martha Wayne.He has a pistol.